


Up To It

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Biology, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Enemies to Lovers, From Sex to Love, M/M, One Shot, Physics, american university influence, beer pong, brief mention of Draco, commitment issues, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus experiences the whirlwind that is university life from class work to partying and maybe even falling in love





	

The party is loud, obnoxious, boring and all Marcus wants to do is get home to prepare for his Chemistry lab that happens to be at nine o’clock sharp in the morning. He glares at everyone there, taking a sip from his cup while wondering where the hell Draco went off to. He was the one who dragged him here after all and Marcus figures he should at least say goodbye to him.

There’s no sign of Draco, but the room has turned their attention to a guy who’s wiping the board in beer pong.

“That’s how you do it,” he pumps his fists in the air and Marcus rolls his eyes. 

“Show off,” Marcus mumbles, thinking to challenge him just for a moment.

A few girls beg to know his secrets and when Marcus catches words like “velocity” and “angle” he really hopes his mind has reached the wrong conclusion.

“Oh, a Physics major!” one of the girl squeals.

Marcus huffs at this because of course that’s his major. Physics has always been the bane of Marcus’ existence and he still doesn’t understand why he has to take the course as a Biology major. The logistics of the University are too annoying for Marcus to question however, so naturally he somehow booked himself into both Chemistry and Physics classes for the semester.

Physics guy continues gloating on, Marcus’ teeth grinding together, and finally he’s had enough. Marcus goes to leave when he sees a familiar face practicing at the beer pong table, the two making eye contact just long enough for no chance of escape. The friend calls Marcus over and the two have a friendly round with just enough noise to get Physics guy’s attention. 

“Not bad,” the guy muses as Marcus comes out triumphant. 

“Yeah, not everyone has to be a Physics major to be good at this,” Marcus sneers, his mind blaming it on the alcohol.

A fire lights in the guy’s eyes and he takes a ping pong ball, throwing it up in the air as a test. 

“You’re on.”

Marcus takes a large swig of his drink and the game begins, both getting a few lucky shots. The room is entirely focused on them now, the only sound the music from the speakers and Marcus is just winning by the skin of his teeth. 

The guy makes another pass, tying their score and it’s then Marcus really starts to sweat. Physics guy grins back at him in an almost feral manner as the ball comes flying over. It’s just enough to distract Marcus and he’s left loser of the game.

The room erupts in all different manners and Marcus can only shake his head, feeling now is definitely a good time to go home. 

“Good game. I’m impressed,” Physics guy comes over, holding out his hand before Marcus can slip away. 

Marcus thinks to ignore the waiting hand, but takes it, giving it a very aggressive squeeze. Physics guy’s smile spreads and before Marcus can react, he’s dragged from the room down into an empty hallway. Marcus can’t find it in himself to take his hand back and lets Physics guy push him up against the wall.

“Pretty fucking hot if you ask me,” is huskily whispered near Marcus’ ear and he crumbles when his earlobe is sucked on. 

He cringes at the moan that leaves him, feeling the rumble of a laugh in Physics guy’s chest. Marcus’ wrists are grabbed and he’s dragged into a nearby room, the back of his legs hitting the bed. It’s then that the confidence rises in Marcus, his lips crashing onto Physics guy’s, wanting nothing more than to be taken right then and there.

~

Marcus wakes up groggy and his hands search for his phone to check the time. When he sees he only has five minutes until lab, Marcus falls out of bed, barely registering the pain as he throws on his clothes. 

Not looking back, Marcus rushes from the frat house back to his dorm, grabbing his backpack and caring about nothing else. He crashes into lab, trying to even his breathing as everyone in the room stares at his panicked figure. The TA motions for Marcus to sit and Marcus spots an empty spot right next to the last person he wants to see.

Physics guy gives him a smug grin as Marcus plops down next to him, but Marcus doesn’t have a chance to say anything as the TA continues with the syllabus. 

“Thanks for waking me up,” Marcus bites when it’s time to check their assigned drawers and Physics guy only shrugs.

“Didn’t expect us to have the same lab,” and Marcus is about ready to punch the grin off of Physics guy’s face. 

Again, all he gets is a hand and he’s reluctant to take it this time.

“Okay,” the guy shrugs. “Oliver Wood’s my name if you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t,” Marcus responds as he starts to check over his supplies. He can see Physics guy, no, Oliver, waiting for something and Marcus sighs.

“Marcus Flint.”

Oliver smiles at this, finally turning to his own drawer. Marcus hates that at the moment he’s handling glass because the need to smash something is growing by the minute. How he let himself sleep with this guy is beyond him and he tries to ignore the one thought that admits it was a good fuck. 

Marcus stares at his checklist but with Oliver making a point to get in his way, Marcus is reminded of the night before. Oliver’s breath on his neck, the way Oliver slid into him and Marcus rushes through his list just to not get a hard-on right then and there. 

Luckily, they’re allowed to leave after check-in and Marcus races from the room, not being able to handle it any longer. He flees to his safe spot on campus, just beginning to relax when he sinks into one of the chairs in the biology lounge. 

Running his hands down his face, Marcus decides he officially hates Oliver Wood. Arrogant, brash, gorgeous Oliver Wood.

Marcus grabs a nearby pillow and screams into it. 

~

Marcus is exhausted by the time Physics lecture comes around and he throws himself into his seat, not in the mood to do anything but sleep. He ignores the other students filtering in, not caring if he misses seeing a friend and grunts when someone sits right next to him.

Normally, Marcus doesn’t make a fuss, but today he damn well is going to and he lifts his head from his arms. 

“Do you-” he freezes, his eyes going wide when Oliver waves at him.

“Do I what?” Oliver smiles coyly and Marcus grabs his backpack to move to another spot of the room.

“Hey, come on,” Oliver laughs, stopping him with his hand. “Am I really that bad?”

Marcus takes his time to sit back down, giving Oliver a cold stare in hopes it’ll get him at the very least to shut up. 

“Okay, fine, hate me all you want,” Oliver shrugs, taking a moment to stretch with a yawn.

Marcus tries to ignore the shape of Oliver’s arms, the way his chest puffs out, but Marcus knows his own face is red and he throws the hood of his sweater over his head in an attempt to hide it. 

Before Marcus can hit Oliver with a stinging comment, the professor walks in and Marcus tries to listen to what the professor has to say. He really does, but his eyes slowly drift shut as the professor writes something on the board that’s probably important.

Marcus jumps when his shoulder is shaken and he hates that the first thing he sees is Oliver beaming at him. “Class is over.”

Students file out past Marcus’ spot and he wipes the sleep from his eyes, grabbing his backpack without a goodbye. Now he can go back to his dorm and the thought of his own bed sounds heavenly.

“Hey!”

Marcus charges forward upon hearing the familiar voice but is forced to a stop when a hand pulls him back. 

“You forgot this.” 

It’s Oliver, Marcus should’ve guessed as much, and he stares at the paper down in Oliver’s hand.He plucks the paper from Oliver, figuring it’s an assignment from class and nods his thanks before starting again on his mission back to his room. He’s relieved when Oliver doesn’t chase after him, but that doesn’t stop Marcus from glancing over his shoulder every few steps.

Once he’s in his room, Marcus looks down at the paper and his stomach drops when he sees a phone number and the scratching underneath.

_I’m free most nights if you need any help with class x_

Marcus crumples up the paper, dropping it into the trash before he throws himself down on his bed. He glares at the ceiling, wishing the walls would just come crashing down because maybe that would solve all his problems. He’d give anything to erase Oliver from his memory. Oliver, whose kisses were passionate and brutal, only matched by the way he pounded Marcus’ prostate. 

Marcus snaps his eyes open, feeling just a little disgusted with himself. He isn’t that much of an animal. Sitting up, Marcus contemplates for just a moment before jumping off his bed, his mind buzzing away. 

He grabs the piece of paper from the trash and takes a deep breath, entering the number into his phone.

~

Marcus soon finds that the only days he doesn’t see Oliver are the weekends unless he wishes to go to another party. He’s learned however, and refuses every invite, needing as much of a break from Oliver as he can. It isn’t to say he doesn’t read over Oliver’s texts, but he thinks Oliver can survive without a response.

After all, Marcus only texted, “Hi, it’s Marcus,” before being bombarded with message after message from Oliver. It’d be cute if Oliver would ever let him have a word in edgewise.

As for school, they’ve been partnered up in Chem lab and Oliver has insisted on sitting next to him in both that lecture and Physics. It’s infuriating, but Marcus is too tired to fight it at this point. 

At the very least, he can enjoy the view and pretend Oliver has a better personality to go with his looks. Oliver chatters on, talking about nothing important during lecture, leaving Marcus to try to block him out the best he can. He’s used headphones, pretending he was taking notes, but Oliver’s relentless. 

It’s during one Chem lab that Marcus has enough and he slams his hand down. “Could you just shut up for one second please?” he hisses out, not caring that a bit of a chemical has spilled on the counter top. 

Oliver blinks, only a little surprised at Marcus’ reaction and cleans up the spill. “You’re lucky that’s not one of the corrosive ones. Would be a shame to ruin that cock of yours.” 

Marcus’ eyes go wide before he sputters at Oliver, who’s already at the sink, getting a few other papers towels. 

“Excuse me?” Marcus exclaims and this seems to get everyone’s attention.

“Is there a problem, Marcus?” The TA asks from her spot at the front of the room and Marcus shakes his head. He doesn’t need the class to know about just how well he knows Oliver. 

He can see the grin on Oliver’s face and Marcus almost snaps his pen in half. Lab can not be over soon enough.

Marcus thinks this is truly one of the longest labs he’s had to endure until at last he sees freedom. He shoves his notebook into his backpack, slinging the bag over his shoulder and jogs out of the classroom. It’s like a breath of fresh air to be out in the hall, his mind intent on the biology lounge yet again.

Instead, Marcus feels himself being grabbed and he snaps his arm away when he sees Oliver. 

“What do you want?” Marcus growls, noting just how empty the hallway is. 

Oliver laughs at this and Marcus face grows hot. “Isn’t it obvious? You.”

Marcus almost chokes on his own spit at this while Oliver smiles on. “What’s wrong with you?” 

All Marcus gets is a shrug as Oliver steps closer to him. He quickly backs away, but Oliver doesn’t seem deterred.

“Look,” Oliver sighs. “I know you’re struggling in Physics and I’m not doing so hot in my Biology course. Let’s help each other out and use this as payment.”

Oliver motions between the two of them, making Marcus wish he doesn’t know what Oliver means. Marcus blushes at the prospect of this, feeling like he might as well just sell his body for sex at this point. 

Yet, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t touched himself a few times with the thought of Oliver on his mind.

With Oliver staring him down, Marcus starts to panic, his hand gripping onto the strap of his backpack. 

“Okay.”

His will breaks at Oliver’s grin and he lets himself be dragged yet again by Oliver into an empty classroom. Oliver locks the door behind him and Marcus is thankful for the paper that covers up the window. Marcus follows Oliver’s hands as he’s guided to lie back on one of the long tables, his body shivering as Oliver unzips his jeans and tugs them down with his boxers. He’s amazed at how hard he is already, but his mind goes blank with Oliver’s hot breath ghosting along his lower regions.

The mouth on his cock is pure bliss, the tongue swirling up and down his length, and it’s not long before Marcus reaches his orgasm. He slaps his hand over his mouth to cover his moan as his back arches off the smooth surface of the table, Oliver’s mouth not stopping for an instant. Once he gets over his high, Marcus sits up, dragging Oliver by his hair to kiss him fiercely, not minding the taste of himself in Oliver’s mouth. 

His hand works its way into Oliver’s jeans and he breaks their kiss to watch Oliver moan as he thrusts himself into Marcus’ hand. Before Oliver can cum, Marcus shoots onto his knees, tugging down Oliver’s jeans just enough so he can take Oliver into his mouth. 

Marcus’ cock almost becomes hard again at Oliver’s lewd moan and he sucks on Oliver’s cock, feeling the cum pour into his mouth. Marcus cleans off Oliver’s cock as best he can before getting to his feet, taking in Oliver’s post-orgasm glow. 

The kiss they share isn’t as harsh as the one before, leaving Marcus to wonder why he’d been so resistant to Oliver’s flirting in the first place.

~

Tutoring is not as easy as Marcus expects. Oliver just doesn’t seem to grasp the concept of meiosis no matter what diagram he uses.

“Look,” Marcus enunciates through gritted teeth and holds up his hands in a tight fist. “The cell starts like this and then the chromosomes pair up, exchange some shit, and then the homologues separate.”

Marcus knows he’s skipping over important details, but the fact that Oliver can’t understand the process in its most basic form is frustrating for Marcus. He does the hand motions a professor once taught him to show the separation of the cell, but Oliver still has his eyebrows scrunched up. 

“It’s a diploid cell to a haploid, why don’t you get it?” Marcus exclaims, his fists slamming onto the table.

“Says the guy who can’t understand a simple vector,” Oliver shoots back, shoving the book towards Marcus.

He hates the truth behind this, but Marcus’ mind doesn’t work with math in that way. At least in biology, Marcus can follow the numbers instead of throwing different formulas down on a paper and hoping one works.

The two stew in their silence and Marcus is honestly surprised they haven’t been thrown out of the library yet. Trying to get some of his own homework done, Marcus jots down notes while ignoring Oliver.

“We’re tired,” Oliver sighs and Marcus looks up from his notebook.

It’s true that they’ve been at the library for hours, but with midterms coming up, Marcus doesn’t want to risk for all his tutoring to have been for nothing.

“Let’s just call it a night, okay?” Oliver’s eyes are pleading, leaving Marcus no choice but to cave in.

“Okay,” he nods, shuffling his papers together.

He tries not to notice how eagerly Oliver packs up and soon the two are on their way back to the dorms. 

“I’ll get it, I promise,” Oliver yawns, the brisk air highlighting his breath.

Marcus only hopes as much, but doesn’t say anything as they arrive at the hallway where they go their separate ways.

“Come to my place tonight.”

Oliver looks expectantly at Marcus, who debates such a prospect in his head. 

“My roommate’s at his girlfriend’s again,” Oliver adds and Marcus can’t stop himself from nodding his head.

The way to Oliver’s room is a bit awkward as they pass by a few of his friends, but soon they reach the safety of his room and Oliver takes out his laptop to set it on a desk before throwing his backpack to the side. Marcus doesn’t know what to do with himself, only watching as Oliver makes himself at home as if Marcus isn’t there.

“Feel free to put your things anywhere,” Oliver waves, stripping out of his clothing.

Marcus tries not to stare too much as he takes off his backpack and jacket, but when Oliver practically jumps on him, completely out of his clothes, Marcus can’t help taking in Oliver’s body.

“Uh,” Marcus tries to get his mind to work, but it goes blank as Oliver grins before kissing him. 

When Oliver’s tongue darts along his lips, begging for entrance, it’s then Marcus comes back to reality and he pulls in Oliver against his body. They both inhale sharply as their tongues explore each other’s mouths and Marcus gets Oliver to fall back on his bed, amused at how hard the both of them are already.

“I want to try something,” Marcus whispers between kisses and gets out of his own clothing as quickly as he can.

Marcus relishes in the way Oliver watches with curiosity and finds the bottle of lube in Oliver’s bedside drawer.

“Easy access,” he mutters, getting a laugh out of Oliver. 

Slicking up his own fingers, Marcus positions his legs so he’s straddling Oliver’s waist and lifts his body up just enough to insert his own fingers inside himself. Marcus winces a little at the intrusion but Oliver’s hands massaging his thighs make for good distraction. He exhales as he gets a second and then a third finger inside, thrusting slowly, and lets out an appreciative moan when Oliver starts pumping his cock. 

Marcus feels around for his prostate, a shuddered moan leaving him when his fingers brush against it. Oliver’s hand stops pumping for just a moment and Marcus takes his fingers out of his body, wincing a little at the loss. After lubing up Oliver’s cock, Marcus positions himself above it, letting the tip trace along his hole. Oliver whines at this and Marcus grins at the upper hand he holds. 

As he lowers himself down on Oliver’s cock, Marcus can’t help the gasp that leaves him and he watches Oliver screws his eyes shut in pleasure. The pressure is so much more than Marcus expects but he keeps going until he’s fully seated on Oliver’s cock. Both groan at this and Marcus bites his lip when Oliver grabs onto his hips. Marcus begins moving himself up and down Oliver’s cock, bracing his hands on Oliver’s taut stomach as his body adjusts. 

“Fuck, so good, Marcus,” Oliver mumbles out and Marcus can’t help flashing another grin.

The pace speeds up just a little, Oliver moving his hips up every time Marcus pushes down, small moans leaving Marcus each time. One particular thrust hits Marcus’ prostate directly and he cries out at the sudden sensation, the sound practically echoing off the walls.

Oliver takes that as his cue to speed up and Marcus lets himself be fucked as Oliver sits up, hugging Marcus close to him.

“Oh god,” Marcus moans, still trying to help with pushing his hips down, but Oliver’s taken control now, thrusting into Marcus and holding him in place.

Marcus can’t take much more, Oliver pumping his cock and hitting his prostate all at once and he cums with a loud moan, his release coating his and Oliver’s stomachs. Oliver follows shortly after, and Marcus takes in the feeling of Oliver’s pulsing cock. 

“Holy shit,” Oliver falls back onto his mattress and Marcus follows as well, his forehead resting in the crook of Oliver’s neck.

They attempt to catch their breaths, Oliver’s hand ghosting along Marcus’ spine and Marcus pulls off of Oliver.

Marcus flops down next to him and the two use a discarded shirt to wipe the cum off themselves, not once taking their eyes off each other. 

“I think that makes up for our library session, don’t you?” Oliver grins and Marcus shoves him playfully before letting Oliver tug him close.

~

Midterms pass by with just as much stress as any year, but Marcus thinks he at least passed the Physics test with a solid B. It’s good enough for him and he figures he’ll make the rest up when he can.

Oliver seems satisfied with his Biology exam and the two spend the day in the University’s coffee shop, their notes, for once, not in front of them. They chat about whatever catches their minds and Marcus is surprised to find himself amused by Oliver’s talkative nature this time.

“But don’t even get me started on Professor Townsend,” Oliver shakes his head. “There’s a reason he’s taking his sabbatical a year early.” 

Marcus lets out a small laugh as Oliver continues on about the professors of the Physics department and he focuses more on Oliver’s features as Oliver continues on.

The sun seems to catch his face just right, practically illuminating his smile and the way the almost sparkling brown eyes catch his own takes Marcus’ breath away.

“What?” Oliver grins, noticing Marcus’ staring.

“Oh,” Marcus shakes his head. “I was just…” Marcus stops. Just what? 

While he and Oliver spend most of their days together, tutoring, having sex, or just talking, Marcus isn’t sure what that makes them. He’s pretty sure Oliver has only introduced him as, “Marcus. Just Marcus,” and nothing more. 

But Marcus wants more. He wants to take Oliver’s hand when they walk back to their dorms, he wants to know Oliver’s future and be a part of it. He can see Oliver waiting and Marcus takes a chance.

“What are we?”

Oliver blinks at this, leaning back in his seat. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, are we friends? Fuck buddies?” Marcus can’t stop his mouth from speaking, the nerves taking over. “I want us to be something, Oliver. I don’t want us to say our goodbyes at the end of the semester.”

Marcus’ stomach drops when he sees Oliver furrow his brows. “We made a deal, Marcus.”

“Did we?” Marcus makes one last attempt before Oliver pushes out of his chair. 

“I’m sorry,” is all Oliver says before he leaves Marcus alone, his regrets tearing at his heart.

~

Class and lab become tense as Marcus finds he can’t converse with Oliver anymore. Instead, the conversation is stiff. Nothing more than, “Pass me that test tube, please.” or “See you tomorrow.”

Marcus doesn’t know what to do or say, as now Oliver’s the one running out of class as soon as it’s finished. Marcus has tried texting, passing notes, but Oliver remains quiet and unresponsive, a stark contrast to the Oliver he thought he knew.

It’s hard to move on, but Marcus tries his best until the big project for Chemistry rears its ugly head. It consists of finding unknowns and the grading is difficult in that they are only allowed two guesses, half points after the first wrong answer, none after the second wrong answer.

The stress is building up in Marcus, but he does his best to keep his calm exterior as the lab begins. 

He and Oliver have their own test tubes this time, not sharing as usual, and Marcus starts experimenting, only occasionally glancing over to Oliver.

Marcus is thankful his first few are easy to figure out, but his last set is a bit more challenging. Marcus makes an occasional wild guess with why a reaction is doing what it is and finally goes up to the TA to check over his findings. He’s surprised to get all of them correct and goes back to his station to clean up the tubes. Glancing over at Oliver again, he notices how Oliver had stopped doing anything, only staring at the countertop.

While Marcus is still bitter over what happened, he can’t help feeling some concern for Oliver and steps over to him.

“What’s up?” he asks and it’s then he notices the tears in Oliver’s eyes. 

At least that’s what he thinks he sees as the goggles are obscuring some of Oliver’s face.

“I can’t figure it out, Marcus,” Oliver’s voice is pitiful. “I can’t lose points on this, I can’t get less than an A, I can’t-”

Marcus swallows at seeing Oliver panic so much over this and he looks over Oliver’s test tubes.

“Okay, well look at this one, Oliver. I mean, it turned blue so there has to be some copper in it right?” 

Oliver is slow to nod, but Marcus can see he’s reaching through to him. Keeping an eye out for the TA, Marcus guides Oliver through his unknowns and they reach a point where Oliver seems confident in his answers.

“Thanks,” Oliver looks at Marcus for the first time in weeks and goes up to the TA, leaving Marcus to deal with the turmoil inside.

He shouldn’t have helped Oliver. After all, Oliver had just abandoned him, but seeing him like that scared Marcus. In all his time of knowing Oliver, Marcus had never seen him cry and it was a shock. Something Marcus hopes he’ll never be the cause of.

Oliver comes back over, a relieved smile on his face and he hugs Marcus, making sure his gloved hands are away from Marcus’ body,

“Thank you, thank you.”

Marcus doesn’t hug back, only hoping Oliver lets go of him soon and relaxes when Oliver’s arms drop.

“Let’s talk after class?” Oliver sounds hopeful and Marcus tastes the bitterness on his tongue.

“I guess,” Marcus shrugs, turning back to clean out the test tubes for good and trying to ignore Oliver’s presence as he does so.

Marcus finishes up first and he lingers in hallway, pacing as he waits for Oliver. A part of him thinks he should just give up, throw Oliver away, but he wants to hear Oliver’s side.

Oliver emerges from the lab, a bit more tired-looking than before and the two walk wordlessly to an unknown destination. 

“I’m surprised you waited for me,” Oliver starts, letting Marcus get his grunt in. “I know I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

Marcus can feel the anger building up, but he holds his tongue, giving Oliver the benefit of a doubt.

“I was scared when you told me you wanted more than what we were. I thought it would ruin what we had. You were willing to take that risk. You were willing to jump where I didn’t know and it terrified me.”

Marcus follows behind Oliver as they exit the building and find a bench to sit down on. 

“I know it doesn’t make sense for me to suddenly switch my mind, to say that I want you like you wanted me,” Oliver sighs. “I’ve just never had this. You were my first everything, Marcus.”

It sounds like a lie, but when Marcus looks at Oliver, he doesn’t see the hint of a smile or anything that’s not the truth. Him being Oliver’s first is a ridiculous idea, but Oliver doesn’t falter on his stare.

“My family has a factor in this too. Why I almost broke down in lab, why I wanted you as a tutor-”

“I thought it was the sex,” Marcus interrupts.

Oliver nods with a sigh. “Yeah, that too.” 

“So, what, you use me and then throw me away?” Marcus is tired of listening because all he hears is excuses. “I waited, Oliver. Waited for an apology, waited for anything, but here you come acting like it was something else and not you and your selfish mind.”

Marcus pushes himself off the bench, storming away to his dorm. He doesn’t have time for Oliver’s games.

“Marcus! Marcus wait!”

He doesn’t, but has no choice when Oliver runs in front of him, his hands slamming onto Marcus’ chest.

“You’re right. It is just me, I’m sorry.” Oliver’s eyes look misty, but Marcus doesn’t let his composure falter.

“I panicked, took it out on you, you didn’t deserve any of that. Please just hear me out,” Oliver’s voice is trembling, his hands curling into fists. “If you don’t want anything to do with me anymore, I’ll leave you alone forever, but I want us to be something too. I mean, yes, everything was for the sex at first, but I feel alive when I’m with you, like someone actually cares.”

Marcus curses his good nature, but doesn’t interrupt Oliver.

“God, you’re just so amazing, Marcus, and I know no amount of apologies will make up for what I did to you. I want to keep seeing you though. I want to wake up next to you and know that it’s us.”

Marcus lets out a heavy breath, glancing up at the sky before looking back at Oliver. Marcus tries to tell himself it’s too late, that Oliver should just fuck off, but finds himself placing one of his hands on top of Oliver’s. 

“Ask me then,” Marcus commands, not caring if his words make sense or not. “Ask me and I’ll be yours.”

Oliver’s confusion shows on his face for just a moment before he swallows and looks Marcus in the eyes.

“Marcus, will you be my-well, can we be together? Please?” The way Oliver’s voice shakes sends shivers down Marcus’ spine and he crashes his lips onto Oliver’s, holding him tightly in place.

It’s a heavy, needing kiss and Marcus pulls back first, staring into Oliver’s eyes.

“I'll take that as a yes, then?” Oliver asks, his voice cracking just a little.

It’s then Marcus smiles, bringing Oliver back in for another kiss to confirm the answer. He knows there’s still things to be worked out between him and Oliver, but for now, he has Oliver right where he wants him. After all this, Marcus thinks how Oliver can make it up to him and leads them back to his dorm for a more private talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which parts are from irl experience (not the sex obvs lol)  
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
